


I'm Yours

by hirusen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Bob Calls Mark, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Jack Survives The Crash, Kissing, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skype, Social Media, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't know what luck he had banked, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Version of I Do.

Jack leaned back in his seat on the plane. He was giddy from seeing Mark again. They had planned to just hangout for a couple of days, but Sean had suggested to his boyfriend that they go on a date a few days into his visit and Mark was elated. With Matt's help to plan out where they should go, Jack had seen the best of his loving boyfriend; his warm smile, his joyful laughter. They went to watch a movie after dinner, letting Mark pick which one they'd see, and he snuggled up to his lover as the lights dimmed and the film began. Mark had his arm curled around Jack's shoulders half-way into the film, placing a kiss to the crown of his head. Afterwards, they went back to Mark's place and Jack asked Mark if he could take the lead this time in the bedroom, his boyfriend gave him a warm smile and said that he could. They made love until neither could stand up without their legs shaking hard. Mark spooned him once he was done cleaning the both of them up, Jack giggling as he tried to walk without looking like a human version of Bambi, his strong arm having a vice grip on his waist, pressing his body firmly against Sean's.

The following morning, Jack had slipped out of his love's grasp, pressing a kiss to his cheek before and after he got dressed, took his car and house keys and silently left the house. He drove downtown and parked the car in front of a jewelry store. Before he left Ireland, he had designed and ordered something for Mark, which thankfully was to be picked up that day. He looked at the item he had crafted and a grin graced his lips, paying for it as they placed it in a box. Jack tucked it into his hoodie pocket and drove back to Mark's. His boyfriend was confused to see Jack walking back inside with his keys, but Jack just smirked and playfully teased him, heading up to Mark's room and hiding the box in a place he knows he won't find it for a while.

Sean pulled out his laptop after the plane reached the appropriate altitude and turned it on. The first thing he did was check his channel; he always does this when he gets home, but he just wanted to make sure that the collaboration that he and Mark did had uploaded properly. He grinned as he saw that it had, reading what comments had been posted to it so far. He did that for a half hour before closing the tab and opening up Skype. He called Fischbach--renamed to goofy boyfriend--and waited for him to pick up. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Mark's eager face.  _"Jack! Hey, how's the flight going?"_ "Okay so far, have you seen the comments from the last video?"  _"Yep! Heheh, can't believe you decided to keep that in there!"_ "What? It was a good joke! Plus, I enjoy watching you screw up." Mark looked like he was offended by that remark, but the smile in his eyes gave him away.

As they talked, Jack noticed from the corner of his eye as a few of the flight attendants rushing back and forth down the allies.  _"Jack? What's up?"_ "I'm not sure." He glanced away from his boyfriend and looked at one of the attendants and saw the worried expression on his face. It was only a few moments later that Jack felt as the whole plane shook.  _"Sean? Sean, what's going on?!"_ Mark demanded to know as the shaking continued, gradually getting more and more worse. Jack pried open the blind for the window he sat next to and saw the odd angle of the plane and how fast they were moving at this angle.

The plane was falling.

"The plane's going down!"  _"What?! No, no!"_ "Mark, baby, listen to me: it's gonna be alright."  _"How the hell do you know that?!"_ "I don't. But you need to listen to me, okay?" Mark, panic in his eyes and on his face, nodded. Jack glanced out the window and saw as the once mixing colors of the earth below became clearer. "On the shelf by your door, behind the picture Ryan took of us when we went to the amusement park, there's a little black box. Getting for me." Mark nodded as he rushed to his room and found the box, grabbing it and ran back to his recording room where Jack's image waited for him.  _"I got it. Now what?"_ Mark glanced between the little box in his hands and Jack's face. Jack offered a sweet smile to his love; out of Mark's sight, he moved the cursor to hover over the end call.

 _"Mark, I love you so much. You mean the entire world to me and I could never image my life without you in it. I do not want to do this like this, but I don't have much of a choice."_ Mark looked on, helplessly, as he saw his love glanced out the window again, a nervous swallow was visible as Jack downed it.  _"I know that I asked you this what seems to be a long time ago as a little joke, but I will sincerely ask you again. Mark Edward Fischbach, will you marry me?"_  Jack waited as he watched Mark slowly opened the black box, the engagement ring Jack had bought inside. The tears swelled and fell down Mark's face as a hand came up to cover his mouth, nodding his head. "Yes. Yes, I will." Jack smiled as he watched Mark slip the ring onto his finger; it was a perfect fit.

Mark kept his eyes on Jack, his tear stained face holding a weak smile.  _"I love you, Mark."_ "I love you, too, Sean." Seconds afterward, Jack ended the call. "Jack? Jack?! SEAN!" He tried to recall, but it couldn't connect.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the last call Mark had with Sean, his mind racked with horror and grief. "Mark? Mark! Hey is everything alright?" That was Matt's voice, but Mark's brain didn't register it at all. He jumped, however, when his cell rang. "H-Hello?"  _"Mark, it's Bob. Listen to me, you need to turn on the TV right now."_ "To what?"  _"Any news station; you need to see this."_ The urgency in his friend's voice restarted Mark's mind and he rushed downstairs. "Ryan, turn to channel 12!" Mark called as he rounded the corner, Matt on his heels. As he did, Ryan turned the volume up as well and the trio watched as a breaking news.

 _"At 10:46 this morning, flight 284 lost all power after being hit by a mircoburst of altitude turbulence and crashed in Ohio. It had appeared to rescue workers and medical teams that there were no survivors, but, by an incredible miracle one man survived. Sean McLoughlin, a 26-year old Irishmen, was the sole survivor of the accident. He was severely injured and was rushed to the nearest hospital; it is still unclear if he will recover from the crash."_ "...Bob, I'll call you back later."  _"I'm emailing you a ticket right now; pack what you need and call your family. I'm sure they know by now, but better safe than sorry."_ "Thank you, Bob. I mean it."  _"Anytime."_ Mark hung up and rushed back upstairs. "Mark, what's going on?" "I'm going to Ohio. You guys take care of Chica while I'm gone, alright?" Matt nodded his head.

Mark quickly printed out the ticket and was dialing his mother's number as he grabbed his duffle bag. "Mom? Hey, it's me...Yeah, I just saw the news; I'm flying out in like, a half hour....No, I know; I'm a little nervous about it to, but I'm not leaving Sean to be in a hospital by himself...No, mom, listen listen; Sean proposed to me...On his flight while...while it was crashing. We're getting married." Mark paused as he heard his mother squeak in both surprise and glee. "I'm not gonna leave my fiancé's side...yes, yes, we will, just...after he's out of the hospital." His mother offered to give him a ride, but he turned it down, asking her to keep an eye on the news and let him know if anything changed. He had finished packing by the time he ended the call, grabbing his car and house keys and hurried back downstairs. "Chica, you be a good girl." She wagged her tail as he gave her a quick pet before getting into his car and driving to the airport.

Everything went as smoothly as one would expect in the airport after news of a crash hit, but Mark didn't care. Of course, he got a little annoyed when one of the airport security asked him to remove his engagement ring. "Sir, please don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be." "Look, I don't have time. I need to get on my flight." "Sir, all I'm asking is for you to take off your ring; why are you making this difficult?" "Because my fiancé is the one in the news right now!" Mark barked and everyone around him went silent. "So forgive me if I'm being difficult, but until I decide to take this ring off it stays on! Now, can I please get on my damn flight?!" After a moment of seemingly tense silence, everyone within ear shot started to clap and cheer. The security sighed. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have been so persistent about it." The man let Mark through to the boarding area, but he had followed the YouTuber; he pulled the attendant to the side and whispered something into her ear. She nodded her head and then took Mark's ticket; he was handed a different one than he gave her. It was for a first class seat. "What?" "He told me who you are, Sir. Please, accept this as our apology."

Mark smiled softly to her. "I will. Thank you." He then boarded the flight and spent most of it on his phone, checking his Facebook and Twitter; a gentle smile spread his lips as he saw all of the comfort, love, and support his fans were giving him as they found out about the news. It was very relieving to know how many people supported him and Jack and he wondered how they would react to the news of their engagement, but he would wait until later, once Jack was better and out of the hospital.

* * *

"I know that, Mom, but...no, no. I'm almost there right now. Thanks for letting me know. I love you." Mark hung up his phone as the taxi came to a stop in front of the hospital Jack was, quickly buying the driver and grabbed his duffle, rushing inside. "Sir? Can I help you?" "Sean McLoughlin is my fiancé; is he well enough for me to see him?" The nurse nodded his head and quickly lead him to the room Sean was in. "Try not to let him strain himself too much, alright? He got out of surgery about two hours ago." "Was it really that bad?" The nurse nodded. "Lucky for him, he's not the type to have scars; still, keep an eye on him, alright?" Mark nodded his head as he quickly took the chair next to Jack's bed, holding his hand tightly. He waited for hours on end, waiting for Sean to wake up.

A long while later, a little news crew knocked on the door. They were asking for an interview; Mark nodded his head, answering their questions when Jack suddenly moaned and squeezed his hand. They all turned to look at Mark, the news becoming a live feed moments later as Sean finally opened his eyes. "...Mark?" "Sean! Oh, thank God you're alright!" Mark gathered Sean into his arms and held him. Sean weakly returned it, ignoring the news crew as he felt tears hit his neck. "Sh. Don't cry,  _Mo grá_ , I'm gonna be alright." "I know, I just...I was just so scared when..." Mark couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Sean cupped his cheek and tugged him down, kissing him sweetly. Mark returned it passionately, still holding Sean in his arms. Jack glanced to Mark's left hand a smiled.

"Do you like it?" "I love it. And we both know my answer, but please, ask me again." Sean cupped Mark's cheek, wiping away some of his tears before he spoke. "Mark Edward Fischbach, will you marry me?" "Yes. Yes, Sean William McLoughlin, I will." Sean ran his finger over the engagement ring on Mark's left hand; it was a typical size one would expect an engagement ring to be, but it was made with black metal and had a Celtic knot design on either side of the setting, the emerald it held shining a bit from the lights. Moments later, Mark's phone just started going crazy with chimes and the duo laughed. "I think we're gonna break the internet." Mark leaned down and kissed Sean deeply. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "I love you, Mark." I love you too, Sean, and I will always love you. I'm yours, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Mo grá = My love


End file.
